


Perfect For Me

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), first class - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Caretaking, Concerned Charles Xavier, Fear, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Harley Quinn, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Erik, Tissue Warning, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: They say love is a sacrifice but how far will it take for Charles to save the man he loves, to hold on to their love as Erik is captured and held imprisoned for his mistakes of the past. How far will Charles prove to the world that his love for Erik was worth more than everyone's hatred towards their hate on Erik.Inspired by the DC animated series Harley Quinn
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalekLetoEndeavour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/gifts).



> Gosh, I'm sorry for this story not being up here for a long time. My phone broke and I need to get it fixed... hope this story is okay. Got inspired by the animated series, Hartley Quinn. A really good, violent but awesome show. A must watch and in one episode had inspired me to write this story... please enjoy.

There would be a day in Charles’ life that he just wishes he could go back in time and fix everything. To understand why fate hates him so much. But sometimes, his answers to life’s simple questions are answered in the most unexpected ways possible. That in the end, he must make the choice between what he wants and what he can’t have. The one thing that Charles wanted was to be happy, but probably he was just destined to not be happy at all. His life was doing okay, he got everything he wanted but even then he was a person who had trouble keeping those around him. That he was the one who can never hold onto what he wants or what he needs. He cries himself to sleep because he couldn’t bear hearing his voice in the night. He thinks that crying would solve the haunting cries and pained moans of his lover. That it would just make it all go away, away from what is not really there. Charles knows he his gone but he won’t admit that to the others. He just wanted him back, to hold his hand, to touch his hair, to look lovingly into his ocean green eyes and to kiss his ready lips. All Charles wanted to be with his lover, his Erik because without him, he was nothing. Because without Erik, who would tell him he was being too stubborn, too smart, too perfect, even for him.

He wishes he could go back in time and change everything. To have rescued him before all hell broke loose. To have the last chance at saving the man he loves. But, of course, there was no such thing as time travel, what was he thinking. Even so, even with the most advanced technology, there was just no way that Erik would come back to him, that what they had was just a flaw in his perfect little life. That in the end, maybe he was just too perfect for Erik, he was destined for someone else, but with this thought, Charles refuses to give up him, to find a way for them to be together once more, to be able to say ‘I love you’ one last time. To have Charles and Erik have one last precious moment together until fates separate them once more. Charles just cries, again and again, his body wrapped in Erik’s brown leather jacket and underneath is his black turtleneck which still smelled like him. It always does.

‘I miss you’ Charles cried as he fell asleep with his eyes closed and his mind dreaming, repeating. Always repeating that day that Erik died.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing more they loved to do than chase each other around the garden. Charles would call to him to catch up while Erik wasn’t far away, as he finally caught up with Charles.

“Got you” laughed Erik, smiling as he took Charles by his waist and kissed his neck.

“Erik, not here” giggled Charles and the both of them ran back to the mansion. Since the summer holidays, and with Raven away staying with Emma, the house was still preoccupied with the students but Hank has got them covered but other than the occasional student passing by or two, they have it all to themselves. Charles took hold of Erik’s hand and led him to the favourite spot of the whole mansion. Charles had gotten an extension to the home, by adding a large, glass greenhouse conservatory near the back to the school. It was their special place; a secret hideout away from the students. Charles made sure they were alone.

“Come on, I want to show you something,” said Charles as he pushed open the doors and the slight of a luxury of a million-dollar paradise was all inside this one safe space. From top to bottom, it was filled with plants, trees, and different shades of exotic flowers, to which even Erik couldn’t name. Erik, without hesitation, let the love of his life to guide him. While the downstairs was their personal secret garden, the upper landing where a grand staircase, like the ones inside the mansion, which was pained in white with a splash of gold to add to the luxurious aesthetic of what Charles had accomplished. Charles kept pulling at Erik to hurry up.

“Slow down” laughed Erik. Once they reached the top, the upper level was transformed into a living area, with a king-size, four-poster bed and a couch and a small shelf that holds their favourite books.

“Charles, you did this?” asked Erik in awe as he looked around, the whole floor overlooked at the garden below. Charles nodded his head as he looked at Erik with a wide grin on his face. He takes his hand again and drags him over the bed. The both of them collapses with Erik on top of Charles; Erik rolls over and faces Charles, Charles does the same and as they got comfortable Charles leaned forward and kisses Erik on his lips.

“I did this for us, I did this for the both of us,” he said as he just lost himself in Erik’s eyes. “I love you”

“I love you too” Erik replied as they spent the rest of the evening laughing and trying to spend their moments together before dinner.

After they ate, they decided to spend their sleep and their dreams in what Charles calls their ‘safe haven’, away from their troubles and as night falls, the glass roof was the perfect solution to stargazing. Charles spent hours trying to tell Erik about the stars and their names. To some, they would stop listening to Charles but not Erik, he likes listening to the sound of his voice, to the softness of how he speaks just sends him into a place that he can dream all the time. By the time Raven gotten home from, the silence of the home she shares with her brother and Erik was unfamiliar since summer began. The students were in bed and before she could hang her coat, Hank walks in looking exhausted.

"What happened to you?" asked Raven trying hard not to laugh. Hank smiled shaking his head at her.

"Don't hold your laugh, if you want to laugh, laugh..." and so Raven did. She laughed so hard that Hank had to tell to be quiet.

"Shh, I just got the children to sleep. The younger students are particularly hard to manage by myself if only Charles or even Erik would help. Speaking of those two, where are they anyway?" whispered Hank, still trying to wipe the remaining whiteboard marker off his glasses. Raven thought for a moment before smiling, she knew exactly where they are.

"I know, come on" she said gesturing Hank to the far back of the mansion where the entrance of Charles and Erik's secret paradise was. Raven stops presses her figure to her lips and pushes the door gentle. Once they were inside, the glass conservatory was the new addition that nobody knew about.

"Was this really what Charles told us to stay away from?" asked Hank looking at the different species of plants from across the world, just being fascinated by the number of plants, a collection of exotic and unfamiliar plants. Raven told him to lower his voice as she pointed to the upper level. Both walked up the stairs, and from the top, Hank was more impressed as he looked up and saw a million stars above him. Astonished, his eyes soon turned to the two mutants sleeping together on the bed together. Erik’s arm around Charles’ chest, his head resting between his shoulder and neck. Hank just gave out a silent chuckle, shaking his head, while Raven bit her tough to stop her squill as she went over and began to pull the blanket over the couple. She went beside Charles and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep well, brother” she whispered. As she was done, and with Charles and Erik sleeping soundly both Hank and Raven crept away slowly down the stairs and let the two love birds sleep under the stars.

In the morning. Charles woke to the feeling of emptiness of the space around him and for a moment the sudden thought of lost entered his body and stilled his heart, he has gotten up and looked around, a sharp breath entered his lungs but soon the sound of soft footsteps entered his ears. There, walking up the stairs with the tray of food and drinks was Erik as he stepped towards Charles and laid the tray on the bed.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed but it seems you are already up," said Erik a little disappointed.

"Ah, baby don't be disappointed, I'm happy you did this for me because you know exactly what I want" replied Charles as he kissed Erik on the lips as they began to eat. Charles and Erik soon started to get ready for work as Charles went to teach his students while Erik kissed Charles goodbye as he went to work. Erik worked just on the corner as to the school as a metal worker, working on mending and shipping metal parts to bigger companies. Erik tried to make amends for the mistakes he did in his past, all the pain he caused and the death came with it. Back then he was Magneto. People would see him as a monster, a murderer. But it was only Charles who saw past his mistakes, that he was more than a monster. He was human too. Once he got home, Charles came running towards him, his arms around his neck as he planted a kiss on his cheek and neck.

"I'm so glad your home" Charles said, his eyes shining with excitement as he began to pull Erik towards their special space again. As they passed students, some have begun to spread the news and even rumours about what the two went up to. Scott Summers once told Jean, Ororo and Kurt that the professor and Mr Lehnsherr was working on something that is more than what he calls _work_. But after being whacked on the head by his brother Alex, Scott swore to never spread rumours ever again. But this didn't stop the rest of the students from the following spread of rumours. Despite the rumours though, Charles and Erik made it in time to their special space without having to hear what the students think.

"Did you hear what the students were saying? About us?" laughed Erik as he took Charles hand as he went around taking care of the flowers. Charles just laughed back in return.

"Oh don't worry about them, Raven would have her say, she knows she understands and takes my privacy seriously especially with you," he said, he eyes darting towards his boyfriend as he handed Erik a rose he picked that evening. Erik took it from his hand and in a sudden move, he pulled Charles into one big kiss.

"That's why I will always love you," said Erik, taking him by the face, the rose still in hand as the both of them couldn't stop looking at the way they looked so at peace with each other. Oh, how lucky was Charles to find someone like Erik, and it was the same for Erik. Both seemed too perfect for each other, probably too perfect. But either way, Charles and Erik won't ever leave each other no matter what fate decides to do with them.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day seemed a little hotter than the other days as Charles went out to make use of the sunshine. He watched from the garden as the Erik made them breakfast, he was proud that something came out from his life, that he wasn't alone and wasn't thrown to the side lines. If only his mother could look at him now, that he had finally made something of himself. He shook the thought out of his mind as he continued with his work; as Erik finished with the breakfast, he tapped on the glass and waved to Charles calling him for something to eat.   
"What's new?" asked Charles as he wrapped his arm around Erik's waist brining him closer to this body, he loved the way Erik made him breakfast, the way he just knew what he wanted.   
“Just the omelette, with a bit of mint” laughed Erik as he kissed Charles on the head and lifted the plate off the table with his free hand and held it right up to Charles’ face. “What do you think?”, he waited for Charles’ opinion. There was a pause, Charles smelt the cooked egg with the scent of mint and soon he made up his answer.   
“Smells beautiful, but not as nice as you, what is that a new cologne?” Charles laughed as he placed the plate down and pbegan to chase Erik around the kitchen. Both ran up and down, trying to play a game of chase until Raven, Logan and Hank came for some of their own food.   
“What the hell is going on?" asked Logan, his eyes darting back and forth as Charles and Erik chased each other around the kitchen. The two men only noticed the others when Erik had finally caught Charles once again, his arms around his body and kissed his forhead, neck and cheek.  
"Oh, um we didn't see you there... Would you like some breakfast?" asked Erik, laughing as he kissed Charles on his lips.  
"Yes please, if you mind" said Raven still laughing at how happy Erik makes her brother feel. Ever since Charles meet Erik everything changed and soon enough Charles' life turned around. They found love and as long as Charles was happy, Raven didn't mind.  
"Hey, did you guys remember Moria?" asked Hank taking his peice of bacon and eggs.  
"Yes" said Charles, Raven in unison but for Logan, it was clear he has no idea who he was talking about. Erik just sat there eatting his food in silence.   
"Moria McTaggert? You mean, the med student from when we were in university, that Moria?" asked Raven. Hank nodded. Logan just wanted some answers.  
"Whoa, can you at least tell me who she is", Hank sighs before answering.  
"Me, Raven and Charles went to the same University, that's where we met Moria. She started out as a med student who we were friends with but after graduation we didn't know where she went, we never kept in touch" said Hank as he didn't say anymore. Logan was still trying to process what McCoy said but that didn't matter anymore.

Charles was now curious too as much as Logan was. He fiddled with his fork and knife as he had to ask Hank something.  
"Why bring up Moria now? Why three of importance" he sounded annoyed but it was just calm enough to not raise any suspensions.   
"It's just that..." before Hank could go on, Erik had decided he heard enough.  
"Um, I'm sorry I just realised I'm going to be late for work. I'll see you later. Remember I love you" Erik said as he kissed Charles on his head before leaving. Charles tried to convince him to stay but he was already gone. Was talking about an old, class friend really hurt Erik that bad? This question ran around Charles' mind until he was snapped out of it.  
"So, you were saying?" said Raven as thought Erik had ruined an very special announcement.   
"Okay, so I heard one of the other teachers mention her name and..." he leaned in closer. "and rumour has it that she now works for the CIA, but I just thought those rumours were just that, just rumours. But that's until I saw this was in our mail box, just this morning"  
They all glanced at an invention to...  
"Moria McTaggert's 5 years in service party, well that's very specific" said Raven over looking at the invention whist shoving a piece of egg.   
"Well, it says we are all invited, so..." said Hank before continuing with his breakfast. Charles began to think about who Moria was and where she could have gone to but know he knows, now he understands where she had gone.  
"You know, I'll just check up on Erik, if you could excuse me" said Charles, as he smiled apologetically at all three of them before heading upstairs. Once he was up to their bed room, the door was slightly ajar but Charles still thought to knock first.  
"May I came in?" he asked, his voice soft as it always was.  
"Yeah sure" Erik said but unlike his usual mocking tone in a fun way where he would lure his lover through the door with his alluring voice but this was very different. This was empty of emotion, nothing in his voice sounded as though he wanted to engage.  
"Hey, are you okay?" asked Charles as he sat down next to Erik. His hand on his arm, squeezing it slightly.  
"It's nothing, I promise" Erik replied with little eye contact. Charles immediately knew something was wrong.  
"Look, I know you enough that something is bothering you, so what's wrong?", Charles didn't pressure Erik to answer if he didn't want to, he was just concerned. He loves Erik, he truly does and because of this love that they share Charles wants to always know he was alright. Erik takes a few easy breaths before turning his tired eyes towards Charles. He takes Charles' hand and squeezes it.

There was something that Charles wanted to say to Erik, that he was perfect just the way he was, that no matter what he did in his past was a part of him and he is human. He makes mistakes. But what Erik says was the one that broke his heart.  
"Why do you love me?" he asked with such seriousness in his voice, the tears about to fall down his face. "Why did you chose me?" this time his voice begins to shake, the tears coming down hard now. Charles looks and listens and understands.  
"I love you, I always have and always will. I chosed you because we understand each other. We love each other. I love you. We were both broken souls that needed to be healed. I needed you. You made everything better. Soemtimes, it's me that wonders how lucky I am to have you" Charles said with such passion and love that both began to cry. Charles placed his hand on Erik's face and pulled him forward for a kiss on the lips. It was burning with passion and wonder of the possibilities of their happy ending.  
"Never forget that you are loved. And I love you forever. I really love you. I do" Charles said taking in every second to look into Erik's eyes.  
"Thank you. Thank you for showing me what love is again. Thank you for loving me" Erik replied as he hugged Charles as he began to kiss his neck.   
"I think you should go to the party. You deserve it" whisphered Erik as he continued to kiss lovingly on Charles' neck.  
"No..." Charles moaned. "I want to spend the night with you. I can't leave you"  
"Okay than, me and you tonight, just the two of us. Meet me by our special place. I'll see you there" Erik said with a laugh as he tried to kiss Charles again but Charles tapped him on the chest.  
"You are going to be late. Get to work" he laughed as he kissed him on the cheek and left Erik to change. Everything seemed alright when just as Charles left, Erik thought he heard something in the tree move but thought it was some bird. So as he gotten dressed, he got his keys, kissed Charles on the lips and kissed Raven on her head and waved goodbye to Hank and Logan. As he drove out of the school, Erik looking at his review mirror, swore that he saw something but shrugged it off. Nothing in his mind but what was in store for him when he gets home. Just to be with Charles, alone and happy. Just them under the stars. 


	4. Chapter 4

A screeching screaming of several people were echoing off the walls. It sure wasn't the students as they were all were awoken or startled by the sound of grown ups voices in the corridor. Scott was the first to know.

" What the hell is going on, it's six thirty in the evening. I need my sleep, I've got a test tomorrow?" asked Scott still wanting to go back to sleep.

"Oh shut it, I want to know what they are saying" said Ororo trying to make out what words being said.  
"I could go and find out for you, I just need to..." said Kurt but was pulled back by Scott.  
"I don't think we need to find out. They just stopped talking" said Jean. "They have gone somewhere private to talk" she replied knowing this was an argument they shouldn't get involved in as she returned to bed followed by Ororo.   
"There goes our entertainment for the night" Said a kid before going back to bed. It seems that the kids were right about an argument as Raven and Charles were just on the brink of getting into each others heads through their constant birking.  
"Why can't you just for once take a break from being with Erik? Just for a while, please. Just this once" pleaded Raven as she placed an earing and then the other. Charles didn't want to go, he made a promise and he was going to make sure he delivered it.   
"No, I made a promise and I intend to keep it so no, I'm not going to the party. Besides who's going to look after the students and the stuff and..and?" Charles tried to fight it, tried to make up excuses on just wanting to stay with his Erik. Raven knew exactly what was on his mind but she wasn't haven't it.  
"Charles, listen" she grips both of his arms and addresses the problem. "Listen, just listen to me. I know how much you love Erik and how I'm okay with that, I care about you and your happiness but..." she said or was about to say.  
"But if you do care about me and my happiness you would let me stay. You would let me be happy, to stay here and be with him and" Charles said with frustration but Raven cut him off again.   
"Charles, you're not listening to me again. Listen will you. Look, I'm not saying what you have with Erik is not perfect, it is but sometimes having a little break from your relationship is good for you and at some point you have to understand that the police are still looking for him, the CIA is looking for him, he is still a wanted man and... " Raven paused.  
"And what? You still think of him as Magneto, as a monster but I don't see him as that. I don't and I will never leave him. They don't know what they are talking about..."  
"Charles calm down, just calm down. I get it but don't you see, if you want to protect Erik than come to the party, he'll be safe here. I promise you, you can spend the rest of tomorrow, all day with him with no interpretation. I can even make Hank take your lesson for you while you and Erik do something, do we have a deal?" Raven asked with a promise he wanted to refuse but the thought of wanting what was safe for Erik was a battle his mind was havign with his heart. But in the end, his mind won over his heart so he agreed to go. He gotten himslef dressed and before Logan, Hank and Raven could leave, Charles looked back at his watch wondering where Erik could be.  
"He's probably got stuck at work" said Hank trying to ease his friend from his worries.  
"Come on Chuck, the party can't wait and I want to head to bed. You're not the only one who is being dragged to this damn party" said Logan trying to cheer up Charles and it seemed to work. For a while.   
"Okay, it's just that Erik is never late and I'm just making sure he's okay.. But I know he is, just got to have faith and hope that he'll come home okay" Charles said keeping his eye out for Erik at the drive way.  
"He's probably got stuck with work, you know Erik, now let's go before we become any more late" said Raven pulling Charles by his arm.  
"Okay, I'm coming. No need to push and shove" said Charles but while his mind agreed to the pressures of his relationship with his sister Raven, Charles couldn't stop the guilt coming from his heart. What was his thinking. What was he thinking leaving Erik? To break their promise.

Erik was driving home after finally being finished with the paper work. The business was slow that day, it was really slow. The business had been overflowed with demands left right and certained.  
"What a day?" sighed Erik as he tried hard to concentrate on the damn road. Erik couldn't believe he had over worked himself, he promised Charles he would be there, for him. For them. He wanted Charles to be proud, to be happy so he rushed home but even than he couldn't control the traffic. He wanted to use his powers so badly, to push away the other cars but he promised Charles a long time ago he would only use it for real emergencies. It seems to Erik that those emergenciea didn't include him and Charles having a time for themselves. By the time he had gotten home he rushed inside and entered trough the back and saw that the lights weren't on. Inside their secret   
garden, through the glass was pitch black. He couldn't see anything but darkness. Maybe Charles had gone to bed after being tried of waiting for him, Erik tied to think it wasn't his fault, Jonathan was holding him back at work, with all the paper and such.  
"Hello, anyone there? Asked Erik as he entered his room again. The room was cold and dark, there was hardly any lights but the only thing that was in motion was the certains, the satin curtains that flowed in and out of the open window. Erik didn't remember opening that window that morning but didn't think too much about it. The possibility of it was just Charles who got too hot in the wake of waiting for him had him open the window. Erik decided to take a quick shower before heading back down to the conservatory. He got in and just as he took his shower, the sound of someone entering the room was unheard as it was blocked off by the water from the shower that drove on in the bath. Erik gotten dressed quick and whilst drying his hair, Erik looked in the mirror but soon an uneasy feeling took over and felt like he wasn't alone.  
"Charles, is that you?" Erik said, his voice sounding more alarmed and altered but nothing came. He knew from that moment that there was something wrong as the metal around the room was buzzing around him. He tried hard to concentrate on the true subject matter.  
"Charles or who ever this is, this isn't funny. Just show yourself" said Erik as his fist began to close tightly and soon enough he thrown a metal lampshade towards one of the corner that connected the bath room to the walk in closet. If that woke the children he didn't care, he just wanted to know where Charles was.  
"who ever you are, stop this and fight! If you aren't Charles, Raven, Hank or Logan than show yourself! You can't hide forever!" screamed Erik as he was ready to throw another metal object art he walls before soemthing had hit him hard. Everything around him turned to nothingness.

The party was running smoothly, it was at the heels of its prime as everyone who passed Moria congratulated her on her success. She smiled and said her thank yous as she walked over to Charles and the others. She was a brunette with brown eyes as she pulled off a gown that flowed elegantly to the floor. Her hair down up in a posh bun and her face full of make up, from the sparkling eye shadow to her cherry red lips covered in lipstick.  
"Enjoying the party are we?" she asked her guest as she took another glass of champagne.  
"Very much" replied Raven, her smile never leaving her face. Charles didn't answer not until Raven jabed him with her sharp elbow.  
"Oh, um it's a gorgeous party... Um, do you know where the bathroom is?" asked Charles as he tried not to make eye contact with the woman in front of him. Moria paused for a moment, her teeth biting her bottom lip before she answered his question.  
"Oh, it's just up the stairs and to your second right" she smiled back and after Charles excused himself for the bathroom, Logan and Ha k exchanged looks before following suite after Charles.  
"We'll see if he is okay?" said Hank as he and Logan hurried to the bathroom leaving the two woman alone while the other guest danced or drank their way through the party.  
"So how is he? How is Charles?" asked Moria, her heart pounding wanting to know what happened to her old friend.  
"Oh, you haven't heard"  
"Heard what?" asked Moria trying to grasp what Raven said.  
"It's nothing really just that from what I've heard that Erik was planning to propose to Charles at some point. It was he's secrets that's why he tries to work extra hours and shifts to pay for a ring. He dreamt to take Charles to Paris at some point, I know it seems cheesy but its romantic, well that's what I would say but..." Raven was cut off before she could continue.  
"Wait, you mean Erik Lehnsherr? That Erik, the man who's Magneto, who terrorised and killed millions or even thousands of people just to get what he wants.. Why would.." it was now Moria's turn to be cut off from her own words as Raven told her to hush and pulled her away from the crowd.  
"Keep your voice low" Raven said looking around trying to spot Charles or anyone else who may be lurking ready to spill the secret.  
"Erik is not that man anymore. He has changed and Charles loves him and Erik loves Charles, you just got to give Erik a chance... You'll love him once you get to know him" said Raven trying her best to convince Moira about Erik's redemption.

Moira smiled but was still unconvinced about what Raven said. She was her friend after a and should trust her but her thoughts on Erik hasn't change. She still saw him as the monster, the beast in Charles' story but the only way she could get the truth to come out from the shadows, she had to ask Charles himself. Charles soon came back down from the bathroom with Hank and Logan beside him. It seemed to them that Charles had been crying as Hank holds onto his shoulders.  
"Oh Charles, what happened?" asked Moria, hee gesture soft but determined to pressure him for more information about Erik.  
"It's nothing.. Just pass me another drink" he said, his voice shaking as he spoke but er nevertheless, Raven being the good sister she was passed him another glass of wine.  
"Are you seriously okay? I think we should go home, you don't look well" said Raven as she passed him another drink.  
"No, it's okay.. It's just..." he paused, there was no noise soon the whole room became quite as the music hulted the room and its guest as Charles began screaming. The glass in his hand slipped, shattering on the floor slipping the containts in it.   
Raven was rushed to her brother's side as Logan and Hank huddled around him too blocking Moria and the others from view.  
"What's wrong?! What's happening?" said Raven with concern. With enough breaths, he slowed down for them to understand the words coming out of his mouth.  
"Jean... The school... Erik.. Oh gosh Erik... Need to got back home. We need to go back home!" he said as he ran towards the front door. Without hasitation, Raven, Hank and Logan followed him. Moira ran to the back as she reached for her her pin on her hair as she spoke clear as day while still whispering to keep the guest out of the secret.  
"The mouse is on the move. I repeat, the target is on the move. Prepare to leave the premises" she said through the wire. Moria dropped the device and cried silent tears as the act of betrayal cursed her heart with the mix of guilt corroding her heart.  
"I'm sorry" she whsiwpred in her thoughts hoping that she must do what she must to keep the world safe even it means that ripping apart the love that Charles and Erik share and they say true love was the most powerful magic of all. It maybe too late for love to save him. It seems that fate was always there to ruin everything, everything that Charles worked so hard to hold. To grasp even when he couldn't any longer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Logan drove as fast as could while still keeping to a safe speed as to not get caught but still, they speed away trying to reach the mansion before its too late. Charles was starting to worry, his eyes on the road. He tried hard to concentrate on the messages he was reviving, the words that was spilling from Jean's mouth and the images that for forming in her head. When they finally gotten back home, all of the adults rushed the inside to find the teachers and students out of bed, their faces in shock or a state of fright as Charles went to look for Jean.  
"Jean? Jean are you okay?" he asked, moving past the students where they were taken care of by Raven and Hank. Logan just stood by, his eyes scanning the room looking for the source of the problem, the situation that might have cause the students and stuff to leave their rooms.  
"What happened here?" asked Hank to one of the teachers. From the look in her eyes she seemed frightened.  
"Jean, she was just sleeping until she started to project her thoughts, her fears into our minds. Something happened. You might want to ask Jean but she's still a little shaken up" she said before leaving to attend another student. Jean was sitting by a chair by the grand staircase with Scott. Ororo and Kurt were beside her trying to reassure her about what had happened.  
"Jean. Jean are you alright?" asked Charles again trying to get her attention. "It's okay Jean, we're here now. What was it about Erik you were telling me?", Charles said with calm, his voice trying not to sound panicky. Jean took Scott's hand and gripped dot tightly. She took a deep breath in.  
"There were men... They came through the window. They... They.. Oh gosh, they took Mr Lehnsherr. They took him away... I'm sorry" she cries as Scott took her in his arms. Immediately Charles' eyes widen and with his heart races a thousand times over he rushed past some more students, his mind and heart working together not trying to think of the worst as he gotten to the glass conservatory. He opened the doors wide open but all he saw was nothing. There was nothing but darkness that consumed him. Erik wasn't there.

He took a sigh of relief and thought of the possibility of him still at work, but the time on his watch tells a different story. It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening and Erik never came home this late. Soon Logan's voice echoed the walls as it boomed across the rooms. While he waited, his nose caught something familiar. Blood. The stretched of blood were strong and some were quite fresh to Logan. He followed the smell to Charles and Erik's room, he opened the door and a gust go cold wind made him shiver as he stepped inside. He quickly turned on the lights and to his horror he wasn't expecting the collateral damage that was before him.  
"Logan, what happened... Oh gosh!" Charles   
almost screamed as he saw the room trashed and broken. The photos on the desktop laid shattered on the ground. The bed sheets were torn and covered in spackles of blood and dead or mostly alive bodies. Soon, Hank and Raven came into; Raven gave a shrill of fright while Hank looked on in horror.  
"Wait I hear something" said Logan as he walked closer to the plies of bodies on the floor. The sound of a slight breathing entered his ears as he pulled out a still alive man from the plie of other men. From their view the man was scared, his body a little shaken but held as strong deminer.  
"Listen bud, if you want to join the other men and be a dead man you tell us what happened here?" threatened Logan, his claws extended where the tips were almost wanting to rip through the man's neck. The man swallowed his words as he looked at the mutants, his eyes staring at Charles, especially at Charles and gave out a small chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" asked Raven as she began to step forward to face the other man.  
"I.. I want to speak to him" he crocked pointing towards Charles. He holds his breath and nods to Logan to let the man free. Charles moves closer as Logan still holds onto the man's shoulders to ensure the safety of Charles.   
"What do you want? What did you do with Erik" asked Charles with a stern look, the only stare he makes when you know he's being serious. The man grinned a little, a string of blood still coming down his mouth.   
"Mr Lehnsherr... Magneto... He is gone. No more pain. No more death. No more destruction" he said laughing now as Logan took his neck again, his claws digging deep.   
"Wait, what does that mean?" cried out Charles and to Logan's and as well as Hank and Raven's shock and horror, Charles did something they least expect, something that even Erik wouldn't approve. With all the strength that Charles could muster, he took the man by the collar of his uniform pinning him to the wall.   
"There's nothing you can do. He is...gone. He is...never coming back..." the man groaned as Charles punched him hard in the stomach.   
"Charles, stop this. This is enough" said Raven trying to get her brother back from his rage.   
"No! He needs to tell me where Erik is. I need to know" Charles screamed, his eyes filled with more rage as he pinned the man harder against the wall. The threat of tears that dared to escape from his eyes were flued by his pain. The man continued to grin bloody.


End file.
